In theme parks such as Disneyland.RTM. Park and Walt Disney World.RTM. Magic Kingdom, it has long been the practice to present characters using AUDIO-ANIMATRONICS.RTM. figure systems for controlling movement of an animated figure. Such a system typically includes large or "human size" figures controlled by hydraulic and/or pneumatic actuation requiring complex control systems.
The existing system has several problems and disadvantages. One is that the hydraulic and/or pneumatic actuation systems for achieving animation of the figures are extremely expensive, and require special electronic power requirements and complicated control circuitry. Further the hydraulic and/or pneumatic actuation systems are relatively large. These actuation systems have many moving parts and consequently many potential failure points. The failure of a hydraulic actuation system can also result in high pressure hydraulic fluid leaks that could pose a danger to guests if they were permitted to come within a close proximity of the animated figure. Thus, because of the potential for this type of failure a predetermined distance separating each animated figure from the guests is necessary, which significantly limits the caliber of the animated figure presentation.
A related problem with using the traditional animated figure systems relates to the expensive site and installation infrastructure. Temporary installations in compact locations like store windows and theater lobbies are not feasible. Specifically, because of the size requirements, failure potential and complex control systems, each installation of an existing system requires a large and permanent location.
Another disadvantage is the expense associated with the existing system. The cost of acquiring and maintaining the hydraulic and/or pneumatic actuation systems, each having complex control systems, is substantial. In addition, the programming for making the animated figures perform is very expensive. Accordingly, having a simpler improved animated figure system to implement animation or motion of figures without pneumatics and/or hydraulics is important.
An animated character system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,273 to Lang. This system includes servo control units and signal receivers within or on the animated character itself. The servo units of this system connect to control wires for moving parts of the animated character. For controlling the servo units of this system, radio frequency control signals are sent to receivers associated with the servo control units. The character has some type of outerwear (i.e., skin or clothing) to hide the character's internal mechanisms. While this system avoids some problems related to having pneumatic and hydraulic systems, several problems still exist in such a system.
One such problem relates to the use of multiple servo control units and multiple receivers within the animated character. Having this additional structure within the character presents a bulky and heavy character. Thus, this type of system requires additional control and power requirements for moving portions of the animated character. In addition, the animated character experiences the effects of inertial forces caused by this additional structure within the character. Also, this additional structure causes vibrational problems for the overall system. As a consequence, this system's animated character, whether at rest or moving, requires relatively complex control systems and powerful motors to overcome the effects associated with having this additional structure within the animated character. As a result, the overall system is relatively costly.
Another problem relates to the servicing or maintaining of the overall system. For example, when modifications or adjustments to the servo control units are necessary, someone must make adjustments within the animated character that may cause further problems with the character. In addition, before servicing the additional structure within the character, such as a servo unit, the animated character's outerwear must be removed. This is time consuming and in some instances the outerwear must be completely replaced after repairing the character adding to the overall cost of maintaining the character.
Similarly, adjusting or tuning various parts of this animated character is time consuming and inefficient. Typically overtime adjustments must be made to the mechanical linkages of an animated character. On this system, for example, an adjustment to the control wire connected at the servo control unit again requires modifications on the animated character. As a result, easy rapid adjustments are difficult in such a system.
Another disadvantage of this system is that it is not modular. More specifically, for implementing various characters, such as different animals or human-like figures, the character must be completely redesigned. This system's animated character includes custom assemblies with dedicated servo units at or near a point of movement. Such assemblies can be quite complex because no commonality exists from one movement assembly to the next. If a different animated character is required for a specific presentation, custom assemblies must be constructed for that specific character and significant effort must be expended in designing and constructing the new animated character. Further, the assemblies for these specific characters often would be much different. Thus, the movement assemblies used in one character is virtually useless in designing and constructing another character.
Another system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,058 to Rowland et al. This system includes a golf figure with three pulleys, that is, a waist-bend pulley, a waist-twist pulley and a third pulley permitting the golfer to move its arms. Each pulley is mounted within the golfer figure. Further, the golfer figure is clothed to conceal the structure of the figure. Strands of cable from a motor spindle are wrapped several times around an associated pulley. Thus, for moving an axis of the golfer figure, at least two strands of the cable are required. This patent states that single cable systems have problems concerning cable branching and torque requirements for motors. In an effort to overcome these problems and achieve elaborate cable branching having multiple cable bends as well as lower torque motors, the patent purported that it was necessary to use this double cabling method. These features, according to the patent, could not be done in single cable systems.
One problem with this system is that the resulting figure is not streamlined, but bulky and requires double cabling for each moving part of the golfer, that is each axis of the character's motion requires at least two strands of cable. Another problem relates to the added forces affecting the golfer. With the use of pulleys within the figure, the golfer experiences the effects of vibrational forces caused by this additional structure within the figure. Such forces prevent the golfer from appearing to move smoothly and thus taints the character's performance.
A further problem is that for implementing various characters, such as different animals or human-like figures, the character must be completely redesigned. Each of the three pulleys is dedicated to a specific movement within the golfer and each pulley is located at a specific axis of motion. To implement a different animated character a new character design incorporating specific dedicated pulleys is necessary. Not only is a specific design and construction required for each custom character, but the characters are quite bulky, and relatively difficult to adjust.
Thus, one will appreciate that there exists a need for a simpler improved method and apparatus for controlling an animated figure that is lighter in weight, more adjustable and modular, and easier to maintain. Further, there exists a need for such a method and apparatus to carry out animation of a figure without limitation to pneumatics and/or hydraulics and without additional structure mounted within the animated figure itself. Such a streamlined animated figure is easier to control and maintain, thereby improving the animated figure's overall presentation. Moreover, the method and apparatus should provide for elaborate cable branching having multiple cable bends, while also using lower torque motors. The present invention is intended to satisfy the above needs.